


Sir Sings-A-Lot

by MagpieMorality



Series: Writepie Prompt Fills [50]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - High School, Druid in training Virgil, Established Relationship, Fluff, Jousting, Jousting as an equivalent to school sports like football, Knight in training Roman, M/M, Roman is a medieval jock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:41:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22961839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagpieMorality/pseuds/MagpieMorality
Summary: From this prompt:16. giving your love interest a trinket before a “battle” for prinxiety 💜❤💜❤
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders
Series: Writepie Prompt Fills [50]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1638634
Comments: 8
Kudos: 98





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> From this prompt:
> 
> 16\. giving your love interest a trinket before a “battle” for prinxiety 💜❤💜❤

Jousting is the worst. It’s loud, messy and so very boring with all of its stop-starts, and the entire school goes barmy over it. Virgil used to roll his eyes and mutter rebelliously when forced into the stands to watch the weekly tournament, but now… now he has slightly different feelings about it. 

Because now his own personal Knight in shining armour is out there getting armoured up to try and knock-or-be-knocked with a giant stick on horseback. Roman is the quintessential Knight in training; some rumours said he was a distant prince, but the same rumours said Virgil was a secret mage with powers beyond compare and really he was just a druid kid with a talent for coloured lights and drama. And an eye for aesthetic, which he’d figured out was half of the work when you were training as a magic user. No one really cared about the boring brown potion that would replenish your entire immune system after a poison- but add some twinkling glitter and a puff of purple smoke and boom; they were gagging for it. 

So no, Roman probably wasn’t a prince, and Virgil wasn’t a secretly all-powerful mage in hiding at the high school. But the one rumour that proved to be true was they _were_ dating. 

And Roman was about to go into battle against none other than his loud, boorish and annoyingly skilled brother, waiting down the other end as his squire strapped him into his own green and black armour. Having stakes in the game set Virgil’s teeth on edge. He wished that he could go back to not caring, to rolling his eyes and zoning out for the hours they would have to watch, rather than being hidden here near the preparation tent, chewing on his fingernails and hoping Roman wouldn’t end up in the medical ward today. 

“My darkling storm, is that you?” Roman’s voice called. He rounded the tent and spotted Virgil properly, smiling and shaking his head to get his hair out of his eyes. It was an unfairly attractive movement- probably some class Knights had to take in fact- and Virgil’s frantic heart instead skipped a beat, before going right back to hammering in dread. “What’s the matter?” 

“I’m frightened,” Virgil admitted, allowing Roman to pull him close. “Sorry I know I shouldn’t be- I should have faith in you. But I worry anyway. These stupid sports are just so dangerous! Why it’s still allowed in school in this day and age I don’t know…”

“Virgil, Virgil!” Roman laughed, swooping in to kiss him quiet. “There. Look, even if I end up hurt I will be fine, alright? You know how good our healers are. There’s no danger.” 

Virgil opened his mouth to protest but Roman put a finger to his lips. “My beloved, I will be safe. Trust that I trust my abilities, and that I will gladly return to reassure you afterwards.”

The druid sighed, nodding. “At least… take this?” He unfastened the purple bandanna he used to keep his bangs out of his face, tying it around Roman’s arm. “Like a favour, you know?” By Roman’s pleased blush he knew. “Be careful?” 

With a last quick kiss pressed to Virgil’s cheek Roman hurried off to battle. To joust. And Virgil hurried to get a seat and watch before he was registered absent. 

Darn school sports. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt: What happens in the Unnamed Fantasy AU? Does Roman win?

“‘Oh don’t worry Virgil, I won’t get hurt! Trust I trust my own abilities’... to get _knocked off your horse into the dust_!” Virgil said, sarcasm flowing thick and strong as he hurried along beside the stretcher carrying his groaning and yet somehow also _grinning_ boyfriend. Roman just wheezed as he chuckled and Virgil wished the medics would hurry up! 

“Get him inside,” the old hag that ran the medical ward called when they got close. And that wasn’t an insult; she was a hag, a hedgewitch, and an old one. Some students whispered that she was older than the school itself, while others thought perhaps it was a disguise and she was actually some kind of minor or half-born deity. 

Either way she was going to fix Roman up, which made Virgil finally breathe easier. 

She directed them to a bed with wrinkled but steady fingers. “That’s it, in here. Jousting again? Nasty sport. I tried suggesting they at least play with spelled flooring but no, apparently too much concern for the children is against Knight policy and that pompous ass Lawrence won’t hear of it. Anyway, let’s g- who are you?” 

Virgil quailed under her sudden gaze, gulping audibly when she started to peer over her glasses. Roman let out a slightly delirious sounding giggle as the attendants shoved painkiller up his nose, distracting the hag from her withering stare when she turned to watch the young Knight-in-training’s eyes roll back, a lazy smile fixed on his face. 

With a satisfied nod, she turned back to Virgil. “I don’t know why you’re here right now, but if you care about his well-being you won’t be when I next turn around.”

“No wait, please, I’m training in apothomancy, I can administer and brew healing tinctures?” Virgil plead, honestly surprising himself that he managed to talk back at all. But he was still concerned about Roman, if he was honest; Remus had dealt him a solid hit to the ribs, a clean blow (which was often all you could ask for out of jousts) but a hard one. Oh sure, Roman would be right as rain in a day or two, but that didn’t stop his boyfriend from worrying. 

The hag eyed him critically, prompting Virgil to just wilt again, but she shrugged and nodded, prodding him over to one of the attendants with a bark of “Help that one, stay out of my way.” 

And if Virgil sneaked a moment to brush Roman’s hair back off his face as he went by a few minutes later, and if the hag happened spot it and smile ever so faintly at him without saying a word; then that was no one’s business but their own.


End file.
